Greatgaunt
"Welcome to Greatgaunt, where common sense comes to die." ~ Bentin The frontier village of Greatgaunt has had many ups and downs in the recent years. From the war with the Silent Dominion to the Western Reach Accord to the Steel Regent's Silent War, the small village has the remarkable fortune (or, some would say, misfortune) to still be standing and remains the first thing new adventurer's to the land of Cormyr see. Statistics Population: 52 (98% humans, 1% half-elves Government: Oligarchy (Council of Elders) (ruling for Cormyrean monarchy) Religions: Helm, Chauntea, Silvanus Imports: Merchants Exports: Adventurers Alignments: LN, NG, N Regional History Greatgaunt once held the name Isinhold, which was an ancient elven fortress situated where the village is now. Isinhold was a sleepy village until the death of King Azoun IV and the instability of the Crown drew a flood of adventurers into Cormyr. The year 1372 was rife with seemingly never-ending hardships for the small village. During the course of the year, Isinhold was declared neutral territory, bordering the village of Proskur which holds a Thayan Enclave, as well as the Free City-State of Redmist. During the year 1373, the Steel Regent Alusair Obarskyr initiated the Silent War, simultaneously removing the threat of dragons to Cormyr and bringing Redmist and Isinhold back under the protection of the Purple Dragon's wings as Valkur's Roar and Greatgaunt, respectively. Important Sites Greatgaunt is littered with popular venues for socializing and merchanting. Bathhouse The bathhouse stands atop the northern ridge of Greatgaunt, nestled within an underground cavern. Boasting both large pools and sizable steam rooms, the bathhouse remains a popular spot with adventurers to this day. Healer's House This modest cottage belongs to the healer Nela. Adventurers have often found themselves within the little home here, awaking with a bad headache and a hungry stomach. The Regal Griffon Inn Owned by innkeeper Kale Ogden, the Regal Griffon boasts the largest selection of rooms in the Western Reaches of Cormyr. With a fire to warm the feet and a never-ending flow of rats in the cellar, the Griffon is the most visited building in town. Temple of Silvanus In the southwestern corner of Greatgaunt, an open-air temple to Silvanus stands surrounded by trees. Here the druid Merriss, aided by his assistant, Darius, tends the nearby Bramblewood Forest, heals the wounds of adventurers and sells healing supplies to those in need. Important Persons Greatgaunt has several important and well known people on its roads. Sir Callen Sir Callen is a retired Purple Dragon, knighted by the Crown, and the leader of the Greatgaunt militia. Bentin Bentin patrols Greatgaunt endlessly, complaining of his boots, the adventurers he has to watch and the madness that continuously takes over his village. Kale Ogden Proprietor of the Regal Griffon Inn and the distributor of merchant licenses for Greatgaunt. Ancient History It has been long known that before Isinhold, now Greatgaunt, was held by men, that the elves had built a settlement. Little is known of this era, or why they ceased to be. Below is the Common translation of the journal of Belecallawyn, a wizard of the age (translation by Entori Be'te'wa): The cover is green leather, once imprinted in gold leaf which has long faded away. It reads, in ancient elven: "Belecallawyn - Wizard to the Lord Valindor of Il'sindahald" While not all the pages are legible due to the ravages of centuries, some passages may be picked out: ...after we were able to clear the nearby forest of the green dragons which lived here, we founded a small settlement in a beautiful glade. We looked upon it and found it to be good. The hunting was bountiful, and Rillifane had truly blessed the lands for it was bountiful with fruit, berries and roots. Valnidor made his home upon a rise, along with the Lady Selendaria, where they could overlook the small bay... ...our craftsmen have raised art to the highest not seen since Evermeet. The temple of Corellon rises above all else on the southern rise, and graces the land for miles with it's beauty... ...and have been allowed to construct my own small tower just west of the temple... ...came in deadly waves. But they were no match for Valindor, and his warriors, who dispatched the orcs with ease. To the thousand orcs left on the field of battle outside our gates, our songs will rise tonight for but three of our kin, Celedyn, Aeroewyn, and fair Falinda. Her harp shall never be heard again. And this is truly a tragedy... ...he returned this evening, demanding counsel with Valindor. The whelp should show some respect, but regardless, Valindor granted Xamaestethese time in court. We might all be better off if... ...we aren't going to hold out much longer. We number only two hundred now, a sliver of what we once were. What he has done with the others, we cannot imagine. But Valindor has a plan. I almost dread what it is, as he has seen only the blood of his enemy since Selendaria... ...and they met in battle. They were evenly matched, and it was not unlike watching a bear dance with a cat, their battle so intense. And as Valindor's blade clove in two the staff of Xamaestethese, Xamaestethe plunged into Valindor's heart his bane...his curse uttered on his dying lips... ...And now we are finished. I have but to cast the last of the ritual and we will guard forever the remains of our Valindor. May the Seldarine have mercy on us all. Category:Lore Category:Western Reaches Category:Locations